Love-a-Lot Bear
Love-a-Lot Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears that was created by the American Greetings Cards. Contentshide Appearance Personality Abilities Original Series The Land Without Feelings Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine The Care Bears Movie Care Bears Movie II Trivia In other languages: Gallery AppearanceEdit She has bright pink coloured fur and her belly badge is two joined red and pink hearts. The red heart has a pink outline and the pink heart has a Yellow outline. In Care Bears: Adventures In Care-a-Lot, she has a short ponytail tied in a clip (with hearts) and a purple scarf. PersonalityEdit Love-a-Lot is a kind bear that loves everything, and everyone. She has the propensity to use the word "love" itself in most of her speech. Love-a-Lot shares a similar personality with the rest of the bears. AbilitiesEdit Love-a-Lot's special task is to help spread love (similar to Cupid). Like the other Care Bears, she can use the Care Bear Stare. Original SeriesEdit The Land Without FeelingsEdit Love-a-Lot Bear makes her animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up her and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings Care Bears Battle the Freeze MachineEdit In the follow-up to the original TV special, Love-a-Lot is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine The Care Bears MovieEdit Love-a-Lot Bear is afraid Love-a-Lot Bear from The Care Bears Movie Love-a-Lot Bear appears in the first Care Bears theatrical film as one of the bears who welcomes the children Kim and Jason to Care-a-Lot during the "Nobody Cares Like a Bear" song sequence. She is later part of the crew of the ship The Cloud Clipper as they travel through the Forest of Feelings looking for their lost friends. After re-uniting with their wayward comrades, and joining forces with the Care Bear Cousins, the group travels to Earth to combat the evil Spirit and seal her away for good. The Care Bears Movie Care Bears Movie IIEdit Love-a-Lot Bear in a cloud mobile and sunglasses Love-a-Lot Bear from Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation The second Care Bear feature film tells the story of how the Care Bear Family, including Love-a-Lot first arrived in Care-a-Lot after they escaped capture by the evil Dark Heart. When the villain later propositions a girl named Christy into helping him finally capture his fuzzy prey once and for all, Tenderheart is among the few remaining members not to be imprisoned, and must formulate a plan along with two children named John and Dawn to rescue his friends. After arriving at Dark Heart's secret lair, they and Christy are able to free the others and convince Dark Heart to care himself, transforming him into a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation TriviaEdit She's best friends with Tenderheart Bear In other languages:Edit Danish: Kærligbjørn ("Loving Bear") Dutch: Knuffelbeertje ("Cuddle Bear") French: Groschéri ("Great Darling") French (Canadian): Cupinours (Cupid Bear) German: Lieb-mich-Bärchi ("Love-Me-Bear") Italian: Amororsa ("Love Bear") Japanese: ラブアロットベア ("Love-a-Lot Bear") Norwegian (cartoon): Kjærestebamse ("Darling Bear") Norwegian (comic): Nussebamse ("Kiss Bear") Polish: Miś Miłości ("Love Bear") Portuguese: Amorosa ("Loving") Spanish: Amorosita ("Love Bear") Spanish (Spain): Amoroso ("Love Bear") Swedish: Hjärtegod ("Heart Good") Category:Care Bears Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Bears Category:1986 Introductions Category:Teenagers Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Girls Category:Care Bears Characters Category:Care Bears (1986-1988) Characters Category:Articles needing pictures Category:Characters That Need Image Category:Heroines Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes